1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lamps comprise a lamp housing and a lamp shade secured to the housing by fasteners. The typical lamp shade is typically made of acrylic material or glass material and will be easily broken when the fasteners are over threaded toward the lamp shade. In addition, the typical lamp shade is heavy and should be secured in place by fasteners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lamps.